


Siege!

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Round Table Minutes [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Round Table Minutes September 2016 Theme: Hurt/Comfort





	

**Siege!**

**Word Count:** 2110

 **Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin Elyan, Hunith 

**Round Table Minutes September 2016 Theme: Hurt/Comfort**

 

Odin’s men had breached the citadel and were making their way through the palace. The tentative truce had been broken when Odin found a patrol of Camelot’s knights just inside his border.

It had been a mistake. The knights were only feet from the border but Odin saw it as an attack. He sent his army to Camelot to retaliate.

Camelot was caught off guard and was not prepared for the attack. The knights and the soldiers did what they could but they were failing in their attempt to turn back Odin’s men.

Arthur fought as long as he could alongside the knights but he had taken a sword to the shoulder and was bleeding badly. He moved back to catch his breath but there was no time to dress the wound.

Suddenly Merlin, appeared as if from nowhere. “Arthur, come with me! Gwen is waiting. We must get you both out of here.”

“Merlin, I can’t leave. I need to fight.” Arthur leaned against Merlin’s arm.

“You are bleeding you can’t fight anymore. We have to go.” Merlin took Arthur’s sword out of his hand and put his arm under Arthur’s. He started pulling him away from the fighting.

“Merlin, they have us surrounded. How am I supposed to leave?” Arthur reached for his sword but Merlin moved it before he could snatch it back. “Odin’s men will see me and kill me on the spot.”

“Trust me.” Merlin pulled Arthur down into the armory where there was a secret passage way hidden behind one of the shields.

Merlin removed the shield and unlocked the door with the key. “Take the tunnel. Gwen is already inside with food and supplies for a few days. Head to Ealdor. My mother will hide you until its safe.”

“What about you?” Arthur asked as he took back his sword.

“I can’t leave Gaius. He needs help with the wounded.”  
Merlin shoved Arthur inside the tunnel. “Hurry! It will be light soon.”

Before Arthur could protest further, Merlin shut the door and locked it. He said a spell to seal the door then hung the shield back on the wall. He took one last look around before he rushed back to the great hall to help Gaius.

Arthur found Gwen dressed in breeches and a tunic, waiting a few yards down the tunnel. “Guinevere.”

“You’re bleeding.” Merlin should have went to look for you sooner. Gwen moved the chainmail out of the way to take a look. She wrinkled her nose when she saw the deep gash.

“Don/t look like that. It’s just a scratch.” Arthur put his hand on her cheek and smiled but there was still a lot of pain in his eyes.

“We don’t have time to dress it now. We have to go while it’s still dark.” Gwen put her handkerchief under the chainmail to catch the blood. “Come on hurry!”

Arthur took a breath and gritted his teeth as they moved quickly to the end of the tunnel. He leaned against the wall as Gwen opened the grate and picked up a bag of supplies that had been waiting there for them.

They moved quietly into the Darkling Woods. They needed to get to the cave before they were spotted.

A few yards from the end of the tunnel, Gwen and Arthur nearly ran into two of Odin’s men relieving themselves. They ducked behind a tree to hide.

Gwen held on to Arthur tightly. She knew he wanted to fight but he was not in any shape to handle two men.

Arthur thought her fear was making Gwen grip him so tightly. He stayed still even though he wanted to kill both men where they stood. He let them get away then turned to Gwen to give her a reassuring smile.

They moved from their hiding place and made it to the cave just as the sun was coming up.

Arthur took a few steps inside and fell to his knees. He sat on the floor and shook his head to keep from passing out. “Guinevere, you’ll have to go on without me. I fear I’m too weak to go any farther from Camelot. I’ll never make it to Ealdor.”

“Stop talking like that Arthur. I’m not leaving you behind.” Gwen pulled him out of sight of the entrance. Gwen leaned him against the wall by the spring inside the cave. She started to take bandages and antiseptic from the bag. “I need to clean and stitch that wound then you must rest. We will leave here as soon as night falls.”

“Guinevere, leave me. They won’t bother with a servant fleeing from a battle.” Arthur reached out and grabbed her hand. “You have a chance on your own. I will just slow you down.”

“I won’t leave you. Now, let’s get your chainmail off so I can get to that wound.” Gwen started to pull at his belt buckle. Her hands were shaking. She wasn’t sure they were safe inside a cave so close to Camelot.

“I’ve got it.” Arthur pushed her hands away and unbuckled his belt. He let her help him remove the bloody chain mail and strip him to his bare chest.

Gwen poured some water on a cloth from the bag and cleaned the wound. “You’ve lost a lot of blood, Arthur. You need to drink some water and eat something.” She poured the antiseptic over the wound.

Arthur hissed and gritted his teeth.

“Sorry. I should have warned you.” Gwen pulled a needle and thread from the bag and looked at him. “I don’t have anything for the pain and you need to stay still.”

“Just do it.” Arthur closed his eyes and braced himself. The pain was intense but he didn’t move or make a sound while she stitched him. When Gwen was done, he slid to the cold floor and took deep breaths to keep from losing consciousness.

“You need to eat and drink, Arthur.” Gwen opened a sack with bread and cheese in it. She offered it to him.

“Not yet. Just give me some water.” Arthur pushed himself back up into a sitting position. He took the water skin from her and took a few swallows. Arthur looked up at a crack in the ceiling that let in some light. “We’re going to be here for a while. It’s still morning.”

Gwen looked up at the ceiling and nodded. “I’ll bandage the wound so you can rest. Merlin packed you a fresh shirt.”

“Merlin is such a good manservant, isn’t he?” Arthur took a deep breath and let the pain take over. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. “I really hope he doesn’t get himself killed.”

Gwen didn’t say anything as she put a bandage on his wound. Elyan was still in Camelot too. She didn’t want to think what may happen to him or Merlin. Everyone she cared about was back there still in danger.

Gwen ate a little and rested as Arthur slept. She watched the beam of light move across the wall until it was dark.

“Arthur, we have to go. It’s dark.” Gwen shook him gently. “Arthur.”

Arthur opened his eyes. “I’m awake. I can eat now then we can go.”

Gwen gave him some bread and cheese then passed him the water skin.

“You can fill this in the spring before we leave.” Arthur took several swallows. “I feel a little better. That was a very nasty scratch.” He looked at the bandage.

Gwen rolled her eyes and refilled the water skin and packed up the rest of the food. She looked over at him. “Can you stand?”

“I had better. We have two days walk in the dark.” Arthur got to his feet and held onto the wall. “Where’s that shirt?”

“Here.” Gwen handed it to him.

“I think i may need a little help.” Arthur held it out and waited for her to help him get it over his head. “Thank you. Leave the chainmail here. We need to look like two peasants. It will be safer. Pass me my belt and sword. There are more swords behind that outcropping. You should get one too.”

Gwen looked where he indicated and put one of the swords in her belt. She put the bag with supplies over her shoulder. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Arthur made his way to the entrance and cautiously looked outside. He motioned for Gwen to follow. She took his hand and let him lead her to the trail along the river.

Arthur and Gwen followed the river for as long as they could then took a trail that lead to small caves in the side of the cliff. It was near dawn when the ducked inside the largest one.

“We should be safe now.” Arthur sat on a ledge near the entrance. “We can rest and as soon as it’s dark we can leave. We should be in Ealdor by midday.”

“Once we are there, how long will we stay?” Gwen asked.

“I know you’re worried about Elyan.” Arthur looked at the ground. “We stay until we hear it’s safe to go back. Someone will come for us or find a way to send word.”

“I need to change your bandage.” Gwen looked around. “This isn’t as nice as the other cave. No spring.”

“That’s why we filled the water skins at that stream we passed.” Arthur held out his hand to her. “I’m sorry, Guinevere. I know this is difficult for you.”

“You have no idea!” Gwen turned away so he wouldn’t see the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks.

Arthur grabbed her hand and pulled her between his knees. “I promise you that we will go back as soon as its safe.”

Gwen nodded and hugged him. She pulled back. “Sorry.”

“Anytime.” Arthur let go of her hand so she could change the bandage.

Gwen checked the stitches and rewrapped his wound. “There! Are you hungry?”

“No, not really.” Arthur looked outside. He frowned when he heard the trees moving. “Guinevere, let’s move farther back in the cave. i think I see someone out there.”

Gwen picked up the supplies and followed him into the darkest part of the cave. She huddled close to him and waited.

An hour later, they ate something but didn’t move from the back of the cave. Once it was dark, they took the road and walked the rest of the way to Ealdor.

Hunith was waiting in the doorway of her home when they arrived. “Arthur! Gwen! We’ve been waiting for you!”

“We?” Arthur asked.

Merlin and Elyan came from around the side of the house.

“Elyan!” Gwen ran to her brother and hugged him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Elyan held on to his sister.

“Merlin?” Arthur waited for an explanation.

“The knights forced Odin’s men out of the citadel by nightfall of the second day.” Merlin took a breath. “Gwaine was injured. He’ll be fine. Percival broke his hand during the attack. He won’t say how. Lancelot…” Merlin hesitated. “We lost Lancelot and Bors.”

Gwen turned around. “How Merlin? How did Lancelot die?”

“Lancelot was in the corridor with Leon. They were keeping the soldiers out.” Merlin explained. “Lancelot was gravely wounded while keeping Odin’s men from entering the Great Hall. He saved me and Gaius and everyone there. He lost too much blood.” Merlin rubbed his face to hide his tears. “He died a hero.”

Arthur gave Merlin’s shoulder a squeeze. “He will be remembered.”

Merlin nodded. “We came looking for you but you had already moved on. So Elyan and I came here. We brought extra horses.”

“They need to rest and have a proper meal before they go anywhere.” Hunith said from the doorway. Merlin, you might want to take a look at Arthur’s wound.”

“Its fine, Hunith. It’s just a scratch. Arthur looked at Gwen and smiled before he continued. “No offense Merlin but Guinevere is a much better looking nurse.”

“Arthur!” Gwen admonished him. “Merlin is a physician not a nurse.”

“Come eat. Elyan brought some plump rabbits for stew.” Hunith waved them inside.

Gwen took Arthur’s hand. “Are we are going home in the morning?”

“As soon as Merlin kisses his mum goodbye, we will be on our way.” Arthur said as he squeezed her hand.

Arthur didn’t want to say what he really thought. He was sure that this wouldn’t be the last time they would have to leave Camelot in the dark of night to be safe. Such is the life of a king and soon it would be hers too as his queen.


End file.
